One is Not as Good as the Other
by HayamasKarateMaster
Summary: If you love someone, but are with someone else, can you replace your first love with your next one?


**Disclaimer: Sadly…all inuyasha and books are owned by someone who is not me! **

**Hey guys! This is the first of a 3 book/fanfiction story…I got the idea from a book series I've been reading….but other than that the story is totally mine! Lol please please PLEASE leave me reviews because I really wanna know what ya'll think! **

About the story…this story is almost completely AU I'm not sure what time period but it's definitely NOT feudal Japan, but it's also NOT quiet modern Tokyo. Here's a list of the characters…just so ya'll don't get confused….more might come later though!!!

THANKS HKM

**Characters **

Kagome 16 years old, youngest of 2 children

Kikyo 18 years old, oldest of 2 children, Kagome's older sister

Naraku Kagome & Kikyo's father…cares more about money then his children

Izayoi & Inutaisho Old friends of Naraku, have 2 boys

Sesshomaru the oldest son of Izayoi & Inutaisho…20 years old

Inuyasha the youngest so of Izayoi & Inutaisho…18 years old

Kagura Kikyo's best friend, married & has one child

Hakudoshi Kagura's son

Onigumo 20 years old, interested in marrying Kikyo

Hojo 17 years old. competing for Kagome's attention

**I think this is all the characters thus far. If you see any I missed let me know and I'll add them next chapter…**

**HKM btw can anyone confirm the name of inuyasha's mother? Thanks! **

"Sesshomaru, come closer." Inutaisho said. His voice was very soft and weak, and he reached out for his son. Sesshomaru obliged and came to sit on the very edge of his father's bed. His father had been sick for some time now, and everyone thought it was only a matter of time before the youkai finally passed on to the next world. However, his father was always full of suprises.

"Sesshomaru, I know that I am very sick." Inutaisho coughed, then continued. "I also realize that I do not have much chance of recovering from this sickness. I called you here today to talk about what will happen if I were to pass away."

"Father, don't say that." Sesshomaru said, reaching out to take his father's hand. "You know that you will conquer this sickness just like you have conquered numerous others before it. Then, you will return to being InuTaisho, the strongest and greatest youkai in the land."

Inutaisho chuckled, then coughed again as he shook his head. "I am getting old my son. I have lived for hundreds of thousands of years and have seen things and received honors many other youkai can only dream of. But there comes a time when death captures every man. Not even the strongest youkai can cheat death forever."

"But Father, surely even though you have lived a long and healthy life, you cannot expect the gods to take you away from us?" Sesshomaru asked. "We need you here. Mother needs you. I need you."

Sesshomaru was the oldest son of the great dog demon, InuTaisho. InuTaisho was the most powerful demon in the land. His power and reputation proceeded him wherever he went, and he quickly earned the respect of both his peers and his elders.

In previous years, InuTaisho had been happily married to a beautiful dog demon. She had been both graceful, but also very powerful. As a result, Sesshomaru was born.

As a child, Sesshomaru had been raised in the arts of assassination and domination. He had quickly mastered both, defeating any who dared challenge him or his family. The only demon Sesshomaru had never been able to defeat was his father InuTaisho. No matter how devoted or difficult his training, Sesshomaru had yet to even match the skills of his father. He would not however give up, instead taking on even more difficult training. Is it any wonder that his name means "killing perfection"?

Sesshmaru's family, as wonderful as it was, was not meant to last forever. Shortly after Sesshomaru turned 500, his mother was killed in a battle with another demon, who dared to challenge her for the title of "Lady of the Western Lands."

After his mother's death, Sesshomaru achieved the highest level of perfection that he had been striving for all those years. He was able to control his emotions, never grieving or showing any sort of compassion for his victims. He left the Western Lands to continue his search for complete perfection, returning only when he learned that his father had taken a new wife.

Soon after Sesshomaru left the Western Lands, InuTaisho had met a human woman named Izayoi. Ignoring the warnings and disapproval of his fellow demons, he soon fell in love and married the woman. As a result, Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha was born. Shortly after, InuTaisho began to change. He began to show previously unheard of compassion towards his victims, even going so far as to release several prisoners and slaves he had aquirred over the years. Because of InuTaisho's new merciful personality, his reputation began to slip. As it did, the respect for the family fell as well.

Sesshomaru held his step-mother Izayoi completely responsible for the change in his father, and also for the newfound disrespect towards his family. He detested the woman, and completely despised his new brother, or rather half-brother, Inuyasha, because he found him a constant reminder of the flaws of his family due to his new stepmother. Also, because of his human mother and demon father, Inuyasha was only half demon, a hanyou. This only caused Sesshomaru to hold him in further contempt. As the years went by, Sesshomaru began to disassociate himself with that side of the family, holding only his father as his real connection to the name Taisho.

As the years went by, newfound illness and numerous battle wounds left InuTaisho weaker and more vunerable then ever. Because of these reasons, and many others InuTaisho spent many days in a row in his bed, which is why he is having this conversation with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, if I were to pass on, then everything I own would become yours. The house, lands, and servants would all be passed on to you. It would be your responsibility to protect and provide for your mother and brother. Do you understand?"

"**Step** mother, and **half **brother," Sesshomaru said, gritting his teeth. "And yes father. I understand."

"Good. Now leave me, and go ask your mother to fix something for me to eat. I am hungry and tired."

Sesshomaru bent and laid his cheek on his father cheek, a sign of affection and respect and exited the room.

Unknown to the two youkai, one other person had heard their entire conversation. Izayoi sat outside the door. And she was not happy.

As a parent, even a step parent, even a DEMON's step parent, it was an unspoken rule that you were not to have favorites among your own children. Even so, Izayoi always found that she "preferred" Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. And not only because Inuyasha was her own child.

When she had first mated with InuTaisho, she had done her best to try and reach out to Sesshomaru, trying to establish a relationship with him. When this failed, she did her best to encourage him to bond with his younger brother, Inuyasha, and form so sort of brotherly affection. However, Sesshomaru had made it unmistakably clear that he wanted nothing to do with her or her son. And he had done so numerous times. _In fact,_ Izayoi thought with a sad shake of the head, _I've never even heard him acknowledge us as part of his family. _Was it any wonder that she preferred her own, warm and acceptant son, to the cold and unfeeling iceberg that was her oldest step son?

Izayoi rose, and dusted off her kimono. "So.." she said to herself. "My inu is going to leave everything to that unfeeling ungrateful older son? Well I just won't have that! Something has to be done!" She stormed off the kitchen and called her son. "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha ran into the kitchen, clad in his ordinary red kimono that had become a regular sight on him. "Yes mother?" he asked, as he caught his breath.

"Your father intends to leave the entire estate in the care of your older brother when he passes away. That means that the castle, the land, the servants, and everything else we need to survive, will now belong to Sesshomaru. It will be up to him to take care of us. And it's no secret how Sesshomaru feels about me, and therefore you."

Inuyasha knew that. If only his mother knew how many times Inuyasha had served as a punching bag to Sesshomaru and his many pureblooded friends. Even the girl demons that had occasionally gotten close enough to Sesshomaru to come home with him had beaten him up. He began to blush. Now THAT was sad. He started, coming back to the present as he realized that his mother was still talking.

"..so therefore, we have to prevent Sesshomaru from acquiring the estate at all." His mother beamed, looking very proud of herself.

"How do you propose we do that?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh.

"Well, it's very simply. We simply make sure that when it's time for Sesshomaru to receive your father's blessing, and everything that goes with it, that you receive it instead!!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud, then tried to stop as he caught a death glare from his mother. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "It's just, even though father is getting old, and his eyesight is not as good as it should be, he'll still be able to tell I'm Inuyasha. First of all, he can smell me. Second of all, Sesshomaru always wears white, while I myself always wear bright red. Even he should be able to tell the difference between that. And thirdly, and probably most important, Sesshomaru always carries his white pelt with him wherever he goes. How am I going to explain when I, or in this case 'Sesshomaru' suddenly doesn't have it?"

Izayoi stopped glaring at her son, then turned around with a smug grin. "I **told **you it was simple. It will be very simple for me to sow you a basic white kimono, in fact I've already started. And I've sent Sesshomaru out hunting. As you know, he always leaves his pelt behind, because of it's pure whiteness, and the fact that he would hate to ruin it simply by getting it dirty in the woods. Because your wearing his pelt, his scent will also accompany you. It will not be completely Sesshomaru's scent, but it will be enough to sufficiently confuse your father so that he accepts you as his older son. Now here are your clothes. We do not have much time before Sesshomaru gets back, so hurry and change.

Inuyasha grabbed his brother's pelt, and the kimono and ran into the next room to change. He felt guilty about stealing his brother inheritance, especially since he knew that Sesshomaru had worked his entire life to achieve the power of his father. But still, when had Sesshomaru ever thought about him?

Once Inuyasha had changed he walked out. His mother gave him a hug and pointed him towards the next room. Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you son?" InuTaisho said, rising slightly from the bed.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, calming his nerves and then replied in a deep voice. "Yes father. It's me."

**OOOOHHH will it work? Lol let me know what ya'll think! Reviews PLEASE! AWWW I loooovvvee inuyasha! **

**HKM **


End file.
